1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass plate or wafer plate used for devices such as display panels (liquid crystal display panels, electroluminescence display panels, etc.) and contact sensors.
2. Related Background Art
In liquid crystal display panels, ITO (indium-tin-oxide) has been hitherto used for transparent conductive films provided on plates, and formed along the ITO is aluminum wiring for the purpose of minimizing the wiring resistance.
FIGS. 5A and 5B are a flow sheet illustrating a process for forming aluminum wiring 54 in a conventional liquid crystal display panel (device) plate 50. In this figure, a transparent conductive film 52 made of ITO is formed on a glass substrate 51, and a pattern is formed with use of a positive resist (as exemplified by OFPR-800, available from Tokyo Ohka Kogyo Co., Ltd.) according to a photolithographic etching process. Subsequently an aluminum film is formed on the transparent conductive film 52, followed by pattern formation in the same manner as above to prepare the liquid crystal display panel plate 51 provided with the aluminum wiring electrode 52.
However, the above conventional liquid crystal display panel has the disadvantage that a large number of pinholes may be produced in the ITO film in the course of its manufacture, particularly in a development process. This has come from the fact that aluminum undergoes chemical reaction with ITO during the development because a developing solution (as exemplified by NMD-3, available from Tokyo Ohka Kogyo Co., Ltd.) used in the above development process comprises an alkali solution.
For this reason, use of the above panel plates in the liquid crystal display panels has brought about the problem that no sufficient durability can be obtained.
Aluminum films are also formed on the plates of liquid crystal display panels or the wafer plates, as lead wires or terminal electrodes from common electrodes or segment electrodes. However, the lead wires or terminal electrodes employing the aluminum films adhere weakly to the glass plates to there is a problem has that the glass plates are peeled away to cause disconnection when used for a long period of time.